John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1610)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed wife (deceased); Unnamed son (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Daily Bugle | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 183 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jameson's hair is white at his temples | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Publisher of the Daily Bugle, editor, reporter | Education = Unrevealed, presumed journalism degree | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Bill Jemas; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #6 | Death = Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 6 | Quotation = I learned a lot from Peter Parker. I learned a hero should be left to be a hero. I publish a story saying who the new Spider-Man is, yes, I will sell a lot of papers. But then this new Spider-Man would have to stop being Spider-Man. And all of the good things he would do, whatever they would be, would never happen. | Speaker = J. Jonah Jameson | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 19 | HistoryText = Origins On Earth-1610, J. Jonah Jameson is essentially the same character, although younger in appearance. He has a predisposition towards disliking vigilantes, such as Spider-Man. He hired Peter Parker as the Daily Bugle's webmaster after he displayed his expertise right after Jonah rejected his photographs of Spider-Man. Jameson is also somewhat kinder and more reasonable than his mainstream counterpart. He does not always misprint Spider-Man's masked escapades (the first time he did this, he inspired "Spider-Man Christmas"), gave Peter his job back once Aunt May reasoned with him, and was willing to give Peter a raise when she was hospitalized. Ultimatum During the Ultimatum story line, Jameson was in the Daily Bugle building when Magneto's Ultimatum Wave hit New York city. As he looked out of his window, seeing Spider-Man rescuing civilians from the flood. In the aftermath, Jameson returned to the Daily Bugle, where he told Ben Urich that he believed that his wife died as his house was only four stories tall. He informed Urich that he did not plan to start over, because the newspaper was going to fold within a year. After looking through many stories that he had rejected over the years because they depicted Spider-Man in a positive light, Urich tells him that CNN has reported the hero dead. Discovering Spider-Man's Identity God put me here. God saved my life. And God gave me the power to help Spider-Man. I know that now. I will fight the entire world for him. In the wake of Ultimatum, Jameson dropped his vendetta against Spider-Man completely. Feeling ashamed and regretful of his previous smear campaign, Jameson promised to dedicate his life to showing what a true hero Spider-Man really was. Eventually, Jameson rebuilds the Bugle, now a web-only service. Jameson was later impersonated by the Chameleon, who attacked Peter and stole his identity. Peter woke up, bound like Jameson, who was suspicious of why the Chameleon would attack him. It was then that Jameson realized that Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one in the same. Jameson was shot by Camellia under the orders of the Chameleon, her partner. Thanks to the help of Iceman and the Human Torch, he and Peter were able to escape from the villainous duo. Jameson was taken to a hospital, where he mumbled Peter's name to himself. He was visited by Urich and Joseph Robertson, to whom he revealed the fact that he now knew Spider-Man's true identity, but refused to divulge who he was. After being discharged from the hospital, Jameson gave Peter the job of being the programer of the newspaper's web site, and he pays for Peter's college tuition as a reward for saving his life. When Peter Parker died at the hands of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, Jameson tried to write his obituary but failed, and later attended his funeral, where he comforted Aunt May. Death When the returned Norman Osborn paid a visit to Jameson's house, wanting to tell the latter his story, Jameson shot Norman point blank after hearing that he killed his own son and Peter. Panicking, he called Ben Urich, but was unaware that Norman survived the gunshot due to his enhancements. Norman then proceeded to incinerate Jameson from the head, killing him. | Powers = | Abilities = J. Jonah Jameson is an accomplished journalist and business executive whose wealth and contacts can provide him with ready resources in case of emergency | Strength = Normal human male who engages in little regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Ultimatum (Event) Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Jameson Family